Yummy
The Yummy are the underlings to the Greeed serving as secondary antagonists in Kamen Rider OOO. Overview The Yummy are monsters created by the Greeed and serve as their subordinates when a Cell Medal is used on a human. Each Greeed has a different method of producing a Yummy: Uva's start off as a humanoid White Yummy, as do Kazari's but his are parastic to the host, Mezūru begin as a roe-like substance, and Gamel's are born directly from the Greeed with a Cell Medal. Similar to the Greeed, Yummies are composed of only Cell Medals and thus "bleed" Cell Medals when wounded or explode into a shower of them when destroyed. According the Anku, the more desire a Yummy consumes, the stronger it becomes. In addition, the more powerful the Yummy, the more Cell Medals are produced upon its destruction while White Yummy are said to produce none at all. These Cell Medals are able to power up the Greeed, but the Kougami Foundation has created devices which run off their power. Their name is based off the English words Yummy, referring to how it eats objects, mummy (マミー, mamī?), refering to the White Yummy form, resembling an Egyptian Mummy, and to the Japanese word for darkness (闇, yami?) from the part of being driven by humans dark desires. White Yummy When one of the beings known as the Greeed approaches a human and asks what the human desires. A coin slot called a Medal Insert Slot (メダル投入スロット, Medaru Tōnyū Surotto?), which is also used on the Ride Vendor, appears on the human, and after the Greeed inserts a mystical object called a Cell Medal (セルメダル, Seru Medaru?) into the slot, a monster called a White Yummy (白ヤミー, Shiro Yamī?) is formed from the human. Being the incarnation of its' host desire, a White Yummy physically devours that person's object of desire and "digest them" into Cell Medals. Once consuming enough, a White Yummy transforms into a complete Yummy, modeled after the animal on the Cell Medal. "Roe" Yummy An unspecified type of Yummy is the initial roe-like substance Mezuru's Yummy take when she inserts her Cell Medals into the Medal Insert Slot. Like the White Yummies they feed off the object of the host's desires "digesting" them into Cell Medals until they assume their complete form. List of Yummies Kamakiri *Creator: Uva *Episode: 1 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Kamakiri Swords The Kamakiri Yummy (カマキリヤミー, Kamakiri Yamī?) is a mantis Yummy created by Uva via a Kamakiri Cell Medal, formed from a woman's desire to have a particular necklace in a jewelry store, resulting in the White Yummy eating all of the jewelry in the store before assuming his current form. The power he gets from the Cell Medal enables him to form several scythe-like energy projectiles to attack with. Uva tasks him with finding Anku and retrieving the Greeed's stolen Core Medals. While he locates him and overpowers the incomplete Greeed with ease, Eiji intervenes and prevents him from finishing Anku off. In return, Anku grants Eiji the ability to become Kamen Rider OOO and fight back. During the ensueing fight against Tatoba Combo, Anku gives OOO the Kamakiri Core Medal and to transform into Takakiriba. In this new form, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Kamakiri Yummy with his Kamakiri Swords. Otoshibumi *Creator: Uva *Episode: 2 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Otoshibumi Yummy (オトシブミヤミー, Otoshibumi Yamī?) is a leaf-rolling weevil Yummy created by Uva via the Otoshibumi Cell Medal on one of the thieves who attempted to rob the Kougami Art Museum blind. As his host's desire is money, the White Yummy attacks a bank and begins to eat all of the money it can find. Upon devouring enough, it molts into the monstrous Otoshibumi Yummy which begins to grow very large and demolishes a building, as a result of Anku wishing to allow it to grow stronger to provide more Cell Medals. Kamen Rider OOO is initially unable to defeat the Yummy until he receives several Cell Medals, a Ride Vendor motorcycle, and the Medajalibur sword from Shintaro Goto representing the Kougami Foundation. By performing a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash, Kamen Rider OOO destroys the Otoshibumi Yummy. Neko *Creator: Kazari *Actor: Jyubun Fukuzawa *Episodes: 3-4 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's OOO Bash The Neko Yummy (ネコヤミー, Neko Yamī?) is a cat Yummy created by Kazari by using the Neko Cell Medal on the gluttonous Monta Fukuji. With a White Yummy having him submit to his gluttony, Monta consumes food voraciously. When Eiji fights Monta, he holds back because he is still human. However, the White Yummy emerges from Monta and transforms into the Neko Yummy, whose fat made him immune to slash attacks but can still be damaged with blunt attacks like kicking. It also has the ability to spit out hairball projectiles. When OOO uses the Tatoba Kick on Neko Yummy to finish him off, only to be saved by Kazari. Going back into Monta's body, the Yummy force feeds him to become complete while consuming the human from the inside out. Howevering, assuming Takatorata to free Monta, OOO uses a Triple Scanning Charge OOO Bash attack to destroy the Yummy. Piranha *Creator: Mezuru *Episode: 5 *Destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO's Gatakiriba Kick The Piranha Yummy (ピラニアヤミー, Pirania Yamī?) are a school of Yummy created by Mezul by using the Piranha Cell Medal on the shopaholic Haruka. Hatching from their Egg Yummy forms, the vast number of Piranha Yummy are countered by OOO assuming Gatakiriba Combo to even the odds before the Yummy gather into a larger form that he destroys from the inside out with the Gatakiriba Kick. Bison *Creator: Gamel *Episodes: 6- The Bison Yummy (バイソンヤミー, Baison Yamī?) is a Yummy created by Gameru from a Bison Cell Medal born from Gamel's own desire to resemble humans. It has immense brute strength, able to make the ground shake with a punch. External Links http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/01.html "TV Asahi's page on the Kamakiri Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/02.html "TV Asahi's page on the Neko Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/03.html "TV Asahi's page on the Otoshibumi Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/04.html "TV Asahi's page on the Piranha Yummy". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/yummy/05.html "TV Asahi's page on the Bison Yummy". Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider OOO